His Sixth, His First
by curlygirlyb
Summary: This is a multi-chapter Dramione fic. Hermione discovers Draco's plans as a deatheater. What will she do? Some mild language and suggestive content.
1. The Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter characters and everything about it belongs to the god of writing, JK Rowling. However, the plot is mine.**

 **Author's Note: Hey! This is my second fanfiction ever. This is my first multi-chapter story, and yes, it is Dramione. My first fanfiction is called The List: A Dramione Oneshot, you all should totally check it out. This is really exciting! Anyway, this takes place during Half Blood Prince. I will be kind of obeying the plot line the wonderful JK Rowling came up with, but some of the details for things might be changed to better fit the story. I plan to update once a week, but I might be earlier or later it all depends on how much homework I have. Please review giving me feedback and suggestions! Without further ado, I give you chapter one of His Sixth, His First!**

* * *

 **His Sixth, His First**

 **Chapter One: The Hogwarts Express**

It was the start of term and Draco Malfoy was pacing in his compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott accompanied him. They were his true best friends. Everyone assumed that his two dense bodyguards, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, were his real friends, but Draco could never have an intelligent conversation with them. So, Blaise and Theodore (Teddy for short) became his best mates. This would be his sixth year at Hogwarts, his sixth year not home with his father all day, his sixth year with his best friends in his true home, his sixth year loathed by the girl he loved, and his first as a death eater.

* * *

Over the summer break his father, Lucius Malfoy, had forced him to become a death eater. "Follow in the footsteps of the other Malfoys," and "honor the family name," were constantly said by Lucius to Draco. Draco's father had taught him to hate. He had been beaten until he agreed to be branded with the Dark Mark and become a death eater. His mother had tried to persuade Lucius not to make him, after all, he was only a boy. Narcissa had backed down though, after being struck numerous times across the face until Lucius remembered he had a wand and cursed her until she lay unconscious on the floor. Bruises had formed and blood spilled into a puddle at her side. Draco remembered that awful day. He remembered clutching his mother, who had tried to stand up to that awful excuse of a husband and father, and he wept until his father yanked him up and yelled that Malfoy men did not cry.

That was the night he was initiated. He passed the test to become a death eater and as a reward earned a painful, dark skull tattoo on his left forearm. Draco hated the tattoo. It was a reminder of how he was too weak to stand up to his father and the monster he, like his father, now served. Draco never wanted to be a death eater. He didn't want to kill innocent people or hate others because of their blood status. His mother taught him that. She said, "Love someone until they give you a reason not to, then love them even more because maybe your love will make them love too." Draco never fully understood it. He hated his Dark Lord and didn't see how Voldemort or his father could love because Draco loved them. He didn't question his mother though because she was one of the two women he loved.

He knew the other would never love him back. Four compartments down, this girl was laughing merrily with her friends, oblivious to the fact that a pale blond was overwhelmingly, uncontrollably, in love with her. He had been in love with her since their first year at Hogwarts. Draco refused to accept his feelings at first. He called her names, begging himself to hate her. Hating her would be better than loving her and never being loved back. It wasn't until second year when he called her a particularly foul word and he saw the tears welling up in her big, brown, owl-like eyes, that he realized that he liked her and had ruined his chances of ever getting the most gorgeous girl he had ever known. Not that he could ever have her. If his father found out that his son, the Malfoy heir, was in love with a muggle born he would lose his mind. Draco shuddered to think what might happen to him. So, Draco watched the only girl he would ever love grow to hate his guts. To protect his aching heart, he would spit rude comment after rude comment, regretting each remark.

Teddy and Blaise knew Draco was in love with Hermione Granger. The three had been best friends for years and had noticed his slight smiles when she entered the room and the obvious guilt when he insulted her. They felt bad for Draco and how he would never get the girl he had fantasized about for years. Teddy was the first to realize that Draco's feelings for the beautiful brunette were more than just a teenage crush. It was when they were in fourth year during the Triwizard Tournament. The three had stayed up exceptionally late and were all a bit delusional. They were contemplating whom they were going to ask to the yule ball.

All three could get any Slytherin girl they wanted, as they were easily the most popular, coming from three of the most widely respected pureblood families. Blaise was going to take his girlfriend, Alexandra Flint, another Slytherin fourth year at that time. Teddy figured that he would ask one of his many admirers to go with him. Draco talked about a pretty brunette he wished to take, but then realized what he was saying and refused to speak. Teddy, the more curious of the two, pestered him about it for weeks until they were in their dormitory and Draco screamed, "It's bloody Granger! Now, will you leave me the hell alone?!" Teddy shocked didn't respond and left Draco to himself.

Blaise had found out eventually when Teddy told Blaise what Draco had confessed to him. Draco found out that both of them knew after Blaise had confronted him. Teddy was given the cold shoulder for weeks until Draco came around and realized that Teddy only told Blaise because he would hate to have a secret between only two of them. The trio never mentioned Malfoy's love for Hermione after that incident. They were all quite aware, but for Draco's sake, they kept it to themselves.  
Draco was snapped back to reality when Teddy said, "What plans does the Dark Lord have for you? I mean surely he has-" Draco, upset with the question, walked out to get some fresh air, leaving his two friends, and Teddy in mid-sentence.

* * *

Four compartments down, Hermione Granger was laughing with her best friends. Neville Longbottom was sitting across from her next to Ron and Harry was next to Hermione. Hermione stood up and said, "I'll be back, I want to go see Ginny." Hermione exited their train compartment and went in search of her girl friend. Hermione saw a glimpse of flaming red hair through a window a few compartments down. She quickly slid open the door only to see Ginny snogging Dean Thomas, another Gryffindor sixth year. Ginny and Dean quickly broke apart and Hermione, stammering, said, "I- uh- I'll- j- just be going then!" She hurriedly slid the door shut not giving the couple time to respond and started to walk back to her compartment.

Lost in her thoughts she bumped into someone. She looked up to apologize, only to see Malfoy. Oh, how she hated him. Since first year, he had constantly teased her about her blood status and appearance. When she looked up into his eyes, she thought they looked soft and kind, but then they flickered to a hard glare and any thoughts about his gaze were soon replaced by a fiery insult he shot at her.

"I know you look like you are part squirrel, but seriously Granger? I didn't think you had the mind of one. I mean the nerve you have to bump into me of all people... oh look now I have to wash the mudblood off my robes," retorted Malfoy. Hermione bit back tears and pushed past Malfoy into her compartment. First, she embarrassed herself by barging in on Ginny and Dean, and now Malfoy was already making fun of her. She entered her compartment and sat down. She wiped the tears away from the corners of her eyes while chuckling at a joke Ron had made.

Harry turned to Hermione and saw she was crying, concerned he asked, "What's wrong 'Mione?"

"Nothing, just Malfoy," she replied with a sniff.

"He's a real git, don't let him bother you, you are much better than him." Hermione nodded and pulled her robes out of her trunk. She changed in the small restroom on the train and then went back to her compartment to catch up with her friends.

* * *

Draco cursed himself for being so rude to Hermione. He couldn't believe he had compared her to a squirrel and dropped the "m-word" again. He hated himself for saying such harsh things, but even though his heart knew he liked her, his head wasn't ready to admit it. He regretted saying that to her, but then he shook his head as if to clear the guilt and set his jaw. He thought, "Nope, no way, I am not going to be nice to the muggleborn. She hangs out with Potty, the Boy Who Freaking Lived, and Weasel, the blood traitor. That girl does not deserve my time and kindness." He went back to his compartment and sat down across from Blaise and Teddy. Ignoring his friends the rest of the train ride and let his thoughts drift to Granger.

When they arrived at Hogsmeade, Draco and the other prefects were the last ones off the train. They had to stay back to make sure everyone got in the carriages and no one was left behind. This included Pansy Parkinson (miraculously), Anthony Goldstein, Padma Patil, Hannah Abbot, Ernie McMillan, the Weasel, and not surprisingly, Granger. The eight of them were the last ones to leave to go up to Hogwarts in the carriages.

Finally, the group of prefects were the only ones left. They turned to the carriages and saw that only two were left, the houses would have to share. Anthony Goldstein yelled out, "We call the Hufflepuffs!" For he knew any carriage ride the Gryffindors and Slytherins had to share would be really entertaining. The two Gryffindor prefects and the two Slytherin prefects clambered in, grumbling about the arrangement, and sat down.

The first few minutes of the ride were unbearable. No one talked and they all stared at the trees on the edge of the forest. Finally, Pansy broke the tension by whining, "Drakey-poo! It is chilly out here. Will you give me your coat, Drakey-poo?"

Malfoy shoved the annoying girl and growled, "For the last time do not call me that horrendous nickname you insufferable, clingy, woman! And no I will not give you my coat!" The Gryffindors stifled laughs as the shocked Pansy Parkinson turned away, hurt by his coldness. Pansy huffed and refused to acknowledge Draco for the rest of the trip. Ron and Hermione chatted, careful not to say anything in front of Malfoy they might regret later. Draco allowed his thoughts to wander to the brunette across from him. _Has her nose always crinkled that way when she laughs? It is quite adorable. Oh my god Draco! Pull yourself together. She is beneath you. I wonder if she would ever consider me as anything other than the superior Slytherin snob. No, she could never, not after everything you have done to her and her precious friends. But I wonder? Maybe if I was nicer. No. Stop it Draco! You are not in love with the mudblood. Yes, I am. Oh lord, I am. I really am. But you can't be. You are dating that awful, whiny Pansy. I need to get rid of her, but father says that I must keep the blood pure._

* * *

The four prefects had arrived at the castle and they hopped out of the carriage. They went to go retrieve their trunks from the small pile remaining, and carry them up to the castle. Hermione's somehow got lodged between two large rocks, and she couldn't get it out. Malfoy thought to help her and started to reach down and help her dislodge her trunk. Something pulled him away though, and he watched with utter loathing as the Weasel helped Hermione and received a peck on the cheek as thanks. He was shocked though, he couldn't believe that he had almost helped Hermione. He could have been mocked forever. Who knows what the other purebloods would say if they found out that he had touched the mudblood's suitcase. He would be shunned. They would all laugh at him, Draco Malfoy, prince of Slytherin.

He turned to look at the something that yanked him away. A certain whiny something had pulled him away from the mudblood. "Drakey-poo," Pansy called, "carry my trunk up to the castle, will you? You are my boyfriend after all." Malfoy grumbled and instead of doing what she asked, he stormed off to the castle in a huff. So far this year was awful. First, becoming a death eater. Then, having to endure Pansy as a girlfriend. Now, he had to fight the urge to grab the mudblood and snog her senseless. Curse his life. Curse everyone.

He sat by Blaise and Teddy during the feast. Blaise, Teddy, and the rest of the Slytherin table were joking and catching up with each other. Teddy was telling a funny story about his summer trip to Rome and how he got lost in the muggle part. Draco didn't comment on any remarks or laugh at any of their jokes. He was ready for the end of the school year and classes hadn't even started. He knew this year would be hard. He was going to have to murder the greatest wizard of all time, or be killed himself.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you liked it! Chapter two is coming soon! Please review!**

 **curlygirlyb**


	2. Start of Term

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. The plot is. Please don't steal my writing.**

 **Author's Note: YOU ALL ARE AMAZING! His Sixth, His First has over 100 views and several favorites/follows! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I said one week during the first chapter. Super sorry for the wait. I had the end of the school year and then I was gone for the first part of summer. I finally have time to write and my friend who was editing my story can't do it anymore. So, this chapter might be a bit rough. I don't think one week is going to be realistic for this story so it will probably be two or three weeks before I can upload chapters, especially once school starts. I hope everyone enjoys the next installment. Once again, reviews and feedback would be amazing.**

* * *

 **His Sixth, His First**

 **Chapter Two: Start of Term**

It was the second week of school and already the sixth years, minus Hermione Granger, were done with the school year. The teachers were trying to prepare them for their NEWTs that were not until the end of their seventh year. Hermione, of course, was just as enthusiastic as the teachers and had given herself deadlines to complete her own studying assignments. She poured over books and her textbooks from the previous years every waking hour. She still managed to complete all of her homework and help Harry and Ron in their quest to defeat Voldemort by reading books that wouldn't help her on her NEWTs.

She was furiously copying down notes from an old Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook when Harry and Ron plopped down across from her. They started asking her questions about their potions homework due the next morning. Hermione looked up from her notes giving them a death stare. The two quickly got up and apologized and went to find someone to copy off that wouldn't give them a lecture about completing homework before the due date or rip their heads off. All of a sudden, Hermione jolted up. She had forgotten her potions homework in the library. She sped off to the library with her shoes clicking across the stone floor, her hair whipping behind her, and her prefects badge glinting in the moonlight.

She made it to the library and saw her rolled up potions homework lying on the table she had been at earlier that evening. She grabbed it and sighed. She needed a break. All of this work was giving her so much stress it was ridiculous. What she needed was a nice, hot bath. She turned the corner and went up a flight of stairs. She went down the corridor and up to the entrance. She whispered _ballarum fullonum_ and the door swung open. She listened and heard not a sound. "Good," she thought. She needed some alone time. She turned on the faucet of the bath and felt the steaming water pour out. She sighed and shrugged her clothes off. Hermione really needed this and planned on taking her time and just soaking until the water went cold.

Her plans were interrupted when a certain red-haired, gangly teenager burst in. She immediately attempted to cover herself up so the youngest Weasley boy wouldn't see her. "Bloody hell 'Mione?! What are you doing naked?!" he asked while shielding his eyes.

"I was trying to bathe. Now will you kindly leave Ronald?" she asked, perturbed.

"Oh, right. Sorry. I will just use the loo and then be right out," he answered. His face had turned a bright red. Hermione couldn't tell which was brighter: his cheeks or his hair.

"If you must Ron. I don't think Lavender would like you hanging out in the bathroom while I am bathing," Hermione said. At this, Ron's cheeks reached an inconceivably red color. He nodded his head and opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but he decided not to and darted out of the bathroom. Hermione sighed and made a mental note to never bring up this embarrassing encounter. She eased herself into the steaming water and gave a deep sigh. She could feel the stress practically melting away.

* * *

After her bath, Hermione returned to the Gryffindor common room. She was exhausted and decided first thing tomorrow morning she would change her study schedule so she wasn't working to the point she was losing her head and forgetting homework. She couldn't believe Ron had almost seen her naked. She liked him, and she was a bit jealous of Lavender, but she knew his feelings didn't reciprocate and she wanted to keep her body to herself. Hermione was tired of hearing Lavender gush about her "Won-won" and decided to wait until she thought Lavender and the other girls were asleep before going to bed. " _I mean seriously? "Won-won" what kind of nickname is that? Does she not know how to make the "r" sound?"_ Hermione thought to herself. She drifted off on the couch thinking of Ron and cursing Lavender.

* * *

In the Slytherin common room Draco, Blaise, and Teddy were lounging around gossiping about the Slytherin girls. "Well I hear that Pansy is cheating on you with Goyle, Draco," said Teddy knowingly.

"Oh yes! Oh this is too good," said Draco, a little too excited.

"I thought you might be upset, she is your girlfriend after all," said Teddy.

"I have been looking for an excuse to break up with her since Mother made us start dating. Now I can explain to Mother that I just can't date a girl I can't trust," said Draco.

"And what will Pansy say?" asked Blaise.

"Who cares? She drives me insane."

"When are you going to break up with her?" asked Teddy.

"Tomorrow morning," said Draco firmly. The three boys looked to one another and then got up silently to head to their dormitory. They undressed and clambered into their beds, ready for sleep. They all slept soundly that night.

That morning Draco woke up with a spring in his step. He was also the first one up out of the trio. "Good morning Teddy!" Draco called as Teddy rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Salazar! Draco! You are about to break up with your girlfriend. Can you at least try to not look so happy?" Teddy growled. Blaise groaned and rolled out of bed. The three headed to the great hall for breakfast with Draco happily in the lead. When they sat down Pansy immediately ran over to Draco and started to play with his hair. Draco brushed Pansy's hand away and turned to face her. "Pansy, we are done," Draco said.

"What! What do you mean done? You aren't breaking up with me are you Drakey-poo? What would your mother say?" asked Pansy frantically.

"I can't trust you, Pansy. You have been messing around with Goyle."

"What?! I would never cheat on you!"

"Well, maybe you aren't, but I don't think I can trust you, and frankly, I don't really like you."

"Fine Drakey-poo!" Pansy retorted. She stormed off with tears in her eyes. The boys turned to each other and started laughing. They were laughing so hard it hurt.

"I can't believe you just did that!" said Blaise in between laughs.

"Finally! I am through with her," said Draco. The three boys finished breakfast and headed to their first class: Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors.

The students were waiting outside of the classroom, chatting amongst themselves. Snape was their teacher this year, and only the Slytherins seemed happy about it, but even the Slytherins were anxious to see how Snape would do. Professor Snape whisked past them, his robes billowing behind him. All the chatter was silenced by Snape's hard glare. They filed into the classroom and sat down. Snape observed their seating and smirked when Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat next to each other. "There will be a seating chart," Snape said. Many students groaned at this, but one glance brought quiet once again. "Crabbe, Weasley, up front. The one right by my desk," Snape said with an evil smile. Ron grabbed his bag with some stifled curses and trudged up to sit next to Crabbe.

"Zabini, Potter, second row, far left." Now it was Harry's turn to stifle curses and shuffle away. "Malfoy, Granger, third row, middle seat," said Snape. Hermione's brow instantly furrowed and she begrudgingly moved to her new desk. Malfoy, smirking, strode over and plopped down next to her. Snape continued to pair people up: Neville and Goyle, Teddy and Seamus, Dean and Millicent, Pavarti and Pansy. All were Gryffindor-Slytherin pairs. Snape was the only one in the room who looked pleased about the arrangement.

"Now I have ranked you from worst in your house to best. I placed you with your respective rank in the other house. As you can see, at the bottom we have Longbottom and Goyle, and at the top, we have Mister Malfoy and Granger," said Snape with a slight growl when he said Hermione's name. Snape began his lesson on the importance of a good defense when dueling a more experienced wizard, despite the class still settling into their new seats.

Malfoy scoffed at Hermione, who was eagerly copying down everything Snape said. He watched the way her hand moved faster than he thought was possible. She rarely glanced up from her notes. Hermione turned toward Malfoy and he changed his face to form a smirk. "Why are you smirking?" she hissed.

"I was just thinking it would be a shame if your notes got ruined. You are working awfully hard," Malfoy said as he tipped her inkwell over. The black ink rushed out and covered her parchment.

"Hmm, it matches your blood. Dirty and dark. Not to mention it ruined the perfect notes just like your blood ruins the wizarding world." Hermione gasped and Snape stopped his lecture to reprimand her.

"Ms. Granger would you be so kind as to tell the rest of the class what is so important you had to distract the rest of us?" Snape asked cooly.

"I-I uh, Malfoy spilled my ink."

"I assume you are old enough to clean up some spilled ink, or would you like me to hold your hand and show you how to hold your wand too?" Some of the Slytherins, including Malfoy, chuckled at Snape's retort and the Gryffindor's reddening cheeks.

"That's what I thought, ten points from Gryffindor for Granger's interruption," said Snape after some silence. Hermione turned to Malfoy with a face of pure loathing as she practically seethed over thinking she was going to have to spend the rest of the year next to this little twerp.

* * *

 **Review Responses:**

 **Eradicate My Account:** Thank you. I hope you thought this chapter was good too.

 **coffee-addicted:** I had thought about that and debated on whether or not Hermione should cry after Malfoy is rude to her. I felt that it was more important to know that she is still affected by his comments. You will see that later on she stands up to him when he does things like that and that she doesn't break down every time. I would love to hear your thoughts again! Thanks!

 **Mionelover123:** I am glad you liked it! To answer your question, I think you know based on this chapter, but this takes place while Ron and Lavender are together. Please review again!

 **QueenChelsea:** I hope you loved this chapter as well.

 **hermioneeverdeen7:** I love Dramione as well! If you couldn't tell! ;)

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Thanks to all those who followed the story. I hope more of you decide to do so. I promise the next chapter will be up faster than this one was. I am sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors. I did my best to fix them all. Please review!**

 **curlygirlyb**


	3. An Unfortunate Encounter

**Disclaimer: Yeah don't own Harry Potter characters. Sad day.**

 **Author's Note: AGH! Don't kill me guys! I know it is like I dropped off the face of the earth. I promise I have not abandoned this fic, and I have already written more. I was super busy and was only writing a sentence like every month. Don't be mad! Please share this fic and continue to read, review, favorite, and follow. I always love feedback!**

* * *

 **His Sixth, His First**

 **Chapter Three: An Unfortunate Encounter**

Hermione was starting to lay off the insane studying hours. After almost losing Snape's homework and Ron almost seeing her naked in the prefect's bathroom, she decided, for her own sanity, to decrease her hours of NEWT review. She could wait awhile, NEWTS are not until seventh year, besides she had all summer break. Hermione's mood improved, to Harry and Ron's delight, and her health did as well. She started to take strolls by the lake after supper before bed to unwind and reflect on the day.

* * *

Malfoy was pissed. Last night, his parents had found out about his break up to Pansy a month ago. They were also pissed. So pissed that Lucius paid him a visit during the school's weekend visit to Hogsmeade. It got so ugly, Madame Rosmerta through them out of the Three Broomsticks. Malfoy decided to go for a walk by the lake to clear his head after his heated argument with his father. He was under so much pressure from school, his family, and the Dark Lord. He was afraid he would not be able to go through with his mission, but he had to if he wanted to live. So he stalked off by the lake in the crisp evening air. He was so lost in thought he didn't even notice when he ran into a certain brunette. "Watch it ferret," Hermione coolly said.

"What are you doing here?!" replied Malfoy. His pale cheeks started to grow pink from the cold and seeing Hermione as he took a couple steps back and tripped over some loose rocks. He was sprawled across the ground sitting in the dirt.

"Walking. Same as you," she said with an unimpressed gaze at his undignified position on the ground. Malfoy's face steeled as he got to his feet and regained his composure, and as dignified as he could, wiped the dirt from his backside. It was just the two of them out by the lake; the castle loomed in the distance as a scarlet and pink sunset cast a dim light over the grounds. The two would have to return to the castle soon if they were to make it back before dark.

Both realizing this, they begrudgingly walked up to the castle together. An awkward silence was evident as every nighttime sound could be heard around them. Owls hooted and toads croaked as the two made their way back. Finally, Hermione broke the silence, "I heard about your father. I'm sorry."

Malfoy sneered, "What do you know Granger?"

"Quite a bit more than you, and I was attempting to be kind, but I guess that is too foreign a topic for a Slytherin like you," she retorted. Hermione quickly strode off up to the castle leaving Malfoy's mouth hanging open. Hermione was being nice to him. The girl he loved, and he just assumed she was poking fun. He felt like such an idiot.

* * *

Halloween was approaching and the castle was getting ready; jack-o-lanterns were scattered about the castle with red, orange, and gold leaves decorating every inch. The evenings were getting colder and darker. Malfoy was starting to get more and more sleep deprived due to his daunting task drawing nearer. It was taking a serious toll on his health. He spoke less and less with his friends as he spent all his time in the room of requirement working on that blasted vanishing cabinet. _Merlin! Why won't it work?_ He let out a low growl. His breath pushed his silvery white hair out of his face.

This task was too much for a boy of sixteen, but he was branded by the Dark Lord and there was no going back now. He couldn't even find comfort from his parents. They pushed him into this, killing Dumbledore, joining the Death Eaters, and the prejudice against blood traitors and mudbloods. If he did go crying to mom and dad, Lucius Malfoy would show him no mercy. He would be bruised up and down. So, Draco would have to do it. He had to fix the vanishing cabinet to let the Death Eaters in. He had to kill Dumbledore. He had to, or he had to die at the hands of Voldemort.

Malfoy decided to leave the room of requirement for the day. He had accomplished nothing, as he couldn't even make a quill return with the feather undamaged. He looked at the time. _Shit! There is a prefects meeting in five minutes!_ Malfoy sprinted out of the room of requirement and down the halls. The heads had threatened to revoke his prefect powers if he missed another meeting, so here he was busting his arse trying to make the meeting.

After getting trapped by a slow-moving huddle of first years, Draco came to a stop in front of the classroom door. He checked the time. He was late by ten minutes. He opened the door and immediately caught Hermione's disapproving look. His face went even paler and he couldn't look away. Quickly, he came to his senses and looked away. His jawed hardened as he sauntered over to the empty seat and plopped down. The heads rolled their eyes and continued droning on about something or other. Malfoy didn't really care.

* * *

It was eight o'clock sharp and everyone but Malfoy was at the meeting. Hermione was not surprised; he had already missed half of the meetings so far. She knew Malfoy did not want the responsibilities that came with being a prefect, just the power. The heads had started the meeting anyway and were discussing plans for Halloween and upcoming password changes because Peeves had figured them out and was wreaking havoc in the common rooms.

Suddenly, a certain most unpleasant blonde burst open the door. Hermione almost let out a groan as she shot daggers with her eyes. _Typical, he only shows up to keep his privileges and even then shows up late._ He was unbelievable. She still couldn't believe he was the best candidate for prefect. Although he was bright, he was very bright, and if it was not for her he would be top of the class. She smiled to herself about that, even perfect pureblood prince of slytherin couldn't beat the mudblood. She watched as he sat himself down in a very undignified manner. Cho Chang, the Head Girl, cleared her throat and continued on the topic of password changes.

After the meeting, Hermione tried to catch Malfoy before he left. He practically leaped out of the classroom once it was dismissed and Hermione was struggling to catch up. He abruptly stopped and wheeled around, "Why are you following me mudblood?" he said through gritted teeth.

"We have a potions project due soon, and we need to discuss what we are doing," she answered.

"I thought we agreed that we were capable of working alone."

"Yes, I remember. I just wanted to check in on your progress."

"Do you think that I am a clueless first year that can't tell a cauldron from his own ass? If you must know, I haven't started."

"You haven't started?!" she roared, standing mere inches from him.

"No, I haven't," he said grinning. Hermione's hands balled into fists; her arms and legs grew rigid and her nostrils flared. Her right hand flew out and slapped his pompous smirk right off his face. She looked in shock at her hand as Malfoy clutched his cheek and let out a low growl.

"You'll pay for that mud-" Draco said before he was cut off.

"What? Mudblood? Is that what you were about to say? Do you think that silly word bothers me anymore?" Hermione questioned.

"I know it does. I can see it in your eyes. Every time I say it stings and it looks almost like you hoped I wouldn't say it. It's like you thought that I would be kind to _you_ , scum that doesn't deserve your magic, and you know you don't. That is why you work so hard so you can make yourself believe you deserve it. When deep down you know you don't. You know you don't deserve any bit of your magic."

"And how about you? You deserve your magic? You deserve it on the basis that your parents are wizards? Your parents are evil, and so are you. You use your magic to serve you-know-who, and kill people!"

"You don't know anything about me or my family!" Malfoy screamed and pushed passed her. His footsteps echoed down the halls and the stairs. Hermione was left standing there still in a rage. He was right. She knew she deserved her magic, but some part of her still believed that one day she would wake up and be whisked away magic-less.

After some time, Hermione turned to go back to the common room. She wiped the tears she hadn't even noticed and walked back down the halls.

* * *

Malfoy collapsed in a heap in his four-poster bed. He was exhausted from working on the vanishing cabinet and fighting with Hermione. _I'm not really evil, am I? He will kill me if I don't do it. That's not being evil. That's just survival. Right?_ His head was throbbing. It was too much to think about. Blaise and Teddy came into the room laughing and chatting away.

"We heard you fought with Granger from some third year," gushed Teddy. Malfoy groaned into his pillow.

"Potter and Weasley will have your hide tomorrow," Blaise snickered.

"Well I'd like to see the two knuckleheads try," said Draco. Teddy and Blaise sat down on their beds and continued talking amongst themselves. Malfoy thought of the many things he still had to do: fix the cabinet, start on his bloody potions project, finish his transfiguration essay, train for quidditch, write his mother… He fell fast asleep with his clothes still on and lost in thought.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, thoughts? I don't know when I will upload the next chapter. I want to get a little more written before then. I know I said that this won't be exactly sticking to HBP plot, and I want to stress that. In the next chapter you will notice that one of the teachers isn't accurate, but I really wanted to play with it some. Please review!**

 **curlygirlyb**


	4. Potions Partners

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are not mine.**

 **Author's Note: Thank you to every single person who takes time to review my stories! Also, a big thank you to Ann-skywalker! The lovely Ann-skywalker has translated His Sixth, His First into Chinese! You can check it out on my profile. While I love writing this story and playing with Draco's prejudices, I don't appreciate hate comments. I am open to any critiques, but please don't straight up bash my writing. With that being said, I hope you enjoy the latest installment of His Sixth, His First.**

* * *

 **His Sixth, His First**

 **Chapter Four: Potions Partners**

It was the night of the Halloween feast, and Malfoy and Hermione's project was due. Potions was the last class of the day and the sixth years were all anxious to get it over with. The two had not spoken to each other since their argument after the prefects' meeting. Draco had also not made any progress with the vanishing cabinet. Everyone was gathered outside the classroom waiting for Snape to let them in.

The corridor was chilly with an autumn breeze and the students huddled together. The classroom door swung open and Snape's pale face appeared in the opening. "Come in," he drawled. The students filed in and took their seats. Hermione begrudgingly sat next to Malfoy. She didn't think she would ever get used to sitting next to him. He took up too much room on the bench and desk, and his cologne was too strong making it hard to focus. _Why does he have to use so much expensive cologne? It isn't even a bad smell. There is just too much._ Hermione gave him a sideways glance, eyeing the parchment in front of him.

It looked like he had finished his portion of the project. Hermione was relieved. "What are you looking at, Granger?" Malfoy growled.

"I am just pleased to see you finished your part of the project," Hermione responded curtly.

"Of course I did, I am not an idiot," Malfoy retorted.

"Granger, is this your classroom? Are you teaching? Do you think you know so much you should be the professor instead of me?" said Snape.

"But, Malfoy just…" pleaded Hermione.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for talking back," said Snape almost gleefully. Malfoy smirked and began to doodle on his paper. "Now, as I was saying, you all should have completed your projects on Draught of the Living Death. I expect a perfect recreation of the potion as well as a complete essay on the history and uses of the potion. You will turn in the essays to me and create the potion today. You may begin."

The students began immediately. Half the class went to turn in rolls of parchment essays, and the other half went to the ingredients cupboard. Malfoy picked up the parchment and got up to walk towards Snape. "Wait," called Hermione, "can I read it first?"

"Why? Think it's not good enough for you? You did all the research, all I had to do was write it out because you thought I was too stupid to be able to find out anything about the potion," sneered Malfoy.

"I want to double check, that's all," said Hermione. Malfoy handed over the parchment; he wanted to hear her try to find something wrong when he knew it was perfect. Hermione scrutinized the essay. Her brow furrowed, and she began to chew her lip. Malfoy watched her and any harsh feelings melted away.

It was confusing with her. He wanted to hate her, he really did, and he was pretty good at it or at least pretending. There were times like this though when his thoughts slipped and all he could think about is how perfectly her curls framed her face, how adorable she looked lost in thought, and how her scent enveloped him like a warm blanket. She looked up and frowned. He snapped out of it and said, "Well? Find anything?"

"No," she said defeated. He smirked, snatched the parchment from her and strutted over to Snape. Hermione went over to the cupboard to find what they needed for the potion. She gathered everything and met Malfoy at their desk. This was going to be an extremely difficult potion to make, so as much as the two fought, they would have to get along to make it work.

They began to attempt to cut up the Sopophorous beans. The beans shot across the room every time the blade touched one. Malfoy sighed, "Granger, come hold this bloody thing down so I can cut it." Hermione set down her knife and hesitantly looked at Malfoy holding a very sharp knife. "I am not going to cut your filthy fingers off. Get over here," he growled. She glared at him but complied. Surprisingly, it worked and Hermione was unharmed. They continued methodically cutting the beans and squeezing the juice into a beaker.

After some time, they fell into a rhythm. The pair worked silently like a well-oiled machine, never making a mistake and helping the other until the potion was complete. Snape surveyed the classroom before declaring, "Time's up." He slowly moved to the first desk, Neville and Goyle. Neville was shaking with fear. Snape leaned over and looked in their cauldron. It was thick, soupy, and an odd indigo color. "This is so far off it might _actually_ kill something. Shall we try with your toad?" asked Snape.

"No! Not Trevor!" exclaimed Neville before he could stop himself.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," said Snape.

"But professor, that's hardly fair that's-" cried Harry.

"Watch it, Potter. That is another ten points," Snape retorted. The Gryffindors knew to keep their mouth shut or risk losing more points. Malfoy snickered and received a sharp elbow jab in his side. Snape moved on and scrutinized each cauldron. At each stop, Snape would look down displeased and then make a remark such as "pathetic" or "I would barely sleep for ten seconds with this." He raised his wand and would cast a number out of smoke and let it hover over the cauldron. The room was filled with a few zeros, ones, and a couple twos.

Snape arrived at Malfoy and Hermione's cauldron. He peered in at the black liquid inside. He looked up and glared at them. He silently raised his wand. Hermione's breath hitched as a smoky five floated above their cauldron. Snape whirled away to the front of the classroom. Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "Top marks," she whispered. Snape was notorious for discriminating and scoring unfairly. She knew that she had deserved more fives in the past, and had resigned to believe all she would ever receive from Snape would be fours. Malfoy looked indifferent to the five. Snape almost always gave him fives, so this was nothing new.

Draco looked at Hermione. _Why was she so surprised? Of course, they got a five, their potion was perfect. Hermione usually got fives too, right? Snape. He always gives her a 4 because she is a friend of Potty and a Gryffindor. This is her first five._

"What are you looking at Malfoy?" Hermione asked. Malfoy stopped staring.

"Uh nothing," he said unconvincingly.

Hermione knew she only got a five because Malfoy helped make the potion, and she hated it, but she also was secretly a little thankful for him allowing her to get a five. Maybe she could get used to being partners with him. At least, as long as they continued to get fives. It was a nice change from having to do all the work for Harry and Ron when they were partners.

Snape observed the students before announcing, "As you can see, with one exception, you all failed miserably. How you all passed your OWLs astonishes me. I want a detailed essay, one foot should do it, on how you messed up your potions and the effect that it had on the ability of the potion. Mister Malfoy and Granger, you are exempt. The rest of you on my desk by next class." Snape almost shuddered when he excused Hermione from the essay. Malfoy smirked at the rest of his classmates.

"Well, Granger, what are you going to do without homework. Oh, I know! You will probably write perfect, pathetic Potty and poor Weasel's essays for them," Malfoy exclaimed triumphantly.

"And what will you be doing? Killing mudbloods? Fulfilling Voldemort's orders?" she whispered menacingly. Malfoy recoiled. His thought were immediately drawn to his task. She wasn't wrong. He was going to use this time to work on the vanishing cabinet. Damn, Granger just always had to be right.

"None of your business, mudblood," said Malfoy after he collected himself

* * *

Snape dismissed them, and they all went off complaining about their upcoming essays. "Two essays about one potion? He can't be serious!" whined Ron.

"I don't even know what I did wrong," Harry said bewildered. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked nervously at Hermione.

"What are we going to do 'Mione? Help us please," Ron begged. Suddenly, Lavender grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him off. "See you at the feast!" he called as the pair ran down the hall. Lavender was giggling, and they were undoubtedly headed to a private nook to snog before the feast. Hermione's mood was immediately ruined. Harry put a hand on her arm.

"I am sorry that he has to do things like that," Harry said concerned.

"It's fine," Hermione replied. Harry gave her a half-hearted smile and steered her towards the grounds.

"Let's go see Hagrid," said Harry. Hermione nodded and followed silently.

* * *

Malfoy listened to his friends complain about the potions essay. He began to brag about his perfect potion and being exempt from the essay. After awhile Teddy turned and exclaimed, "Just shut up! We get it you are the perfect Prince of Slytherin! No potions essay for his royal highness! You only got a five because of Hermione Granger." Malfoy wheeled around. He was inches from Teddy's face.

"Don't say that," Malfoy threatened.

"What? It is the truth! You only passed because your dream girlfriend saved your sorry ass. I saw her correct the amount of wormwood you were about to put in," Teddy said cooly.

"She is not my bloody girlfriend if you ever-" Malfoy sneered before he was interrupted.

"You wish she was. Hell, you wish she was your wife! We know, Draco! You' ve been in love with her for years, but you won't bloody accept it or do anything about it! You're pathetic!" Teddy yelled. Malfoy pulled out his wand.

"You don't know what you are talking about," he growled. He raised his wand and yelled "Locomotor Mortis!" Teddy's legs immediately locked together. Teddy glared at him as Draco stalked off to the dungeons.

* * *

Everyone was happily chatting away at the feast. There was enough food to quite literally feed an army, several armies in fact. However, Malfoy and Hermione were not talking or eating much. Hermione was still upset about Ron and Lavender, and Draco was still shooting eye-daggers at Teddy down the table. Teddy was not speaking to him either and Blaise had chosen Teddy's side. So, even if Malfoy wanted to talk, there was no one to talk to.

His gaze began to wander and eventually landed on Hermione. It was her fault. She was the reason he couldn't talk to his friends. What had she done to him? She looked at him and for what felt like and eternity, but also not long enough they looked at each other. His throat burned and she looked away. The rest of the feast was boring, and Malfoy couldn't wait to get back to the dormitory.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you so much for your continued support. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review, follow, and favorite!**

 **curlygirlyb**


	5. Forgotten Essay

**Disclaimer: I in no way own the Harry Potter characters.**

 **Author's Note: Thank you so much for your continued support! I seriously love it every time I get notified that someone has favorited or followed this story. I have some news! I just launched a blog, here is the link, where I post info about my fics. Go check it out! Also, be proud at how fast I was with updating this time! The next chapter might be a little late (I am behind on editing and didn't realize I won't be home on the day it is supposed to go up.) Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

 **His Sixth, His First**

 **Chapter Five: Forgotten Essay**

It had been over two weeks and Malfoy was still not talking to Teddy and Blaise. He thought he would go insane if he couldn't find someone to talk to. It was potions class again, and Malfoy and Hermione were working in silence. Hmm, I wonder if Hermione would talk to me. She may be a mudblood, but she is someone I could have an intelligent conversation with. Malfoy groaned; he was getting so lonely he was talking to himself about talking to someone. "Err, Granger, what did you think of the quidditch game on Saturday?" Malfoy asked.

* * *

 **Hermione looked up in shock. What the hell is he doing? Did he have some sort of stroke? Is he making small talk? What the hell? Malfoy winced. She looked him up and down before bewilderedly answered, "Uh, I am not really a quidditch fan, but I thought Harry was fantastic." She watched Draco scowl at her best friend's name.  
** **"** **Fine, what would you like to talk about?" Malfoy resigned.  
** **"** **W-what?" Hermione stammered.  
** **"** **You heard me. I am bloody bored. Just talk dammit!" exclaimed Malfoy.  
** **"** **Um, well, okay, I feel the teachers have been running us ragged before break starts. I know it is still a ways away, but they have been really pushing the homework, or maybe it is just sixth year, or maybe it is just me. I don't really know," Hermione rambled. She was still confused as to why Malfoy was attempting to have a civil conversation with her. Maybe it wasn't a bad thing; after all, he could be knocking down prejudices.  
** **"** **I've noticed too. McGonagall just gave us that two-foot essay, and it is already due tomorrow," said Malfoy. Hermione's eyes widened.**

* * *

 **"** **Shit," she breathed. Malfoy started to laugh at her. Did Hermione Granger just cuss?  
** **"** **Fucking shit," she muttered. Oh my gosh, yes she did. Oh, this is too good to be true. Malfoy was laughing hard. "I forgot about the essay," she said astonished. Malfoy laughed harder.  
** **"** **You, Hermione Granger, forgot an essay? And cussed?" he managed to say between snorts. Hermione scowled.  
** **"** **I know it is uncharacteristic of-" Hermione began.  
** **"** **It is unheard of more like!" he howled. Snape turned in their direction.  
** **"** **Might I ask what is going on over here," Snape implored. Malfoy stopped laughing, and Hermione turned to glare at Malfoy.  
** **"** **Nothing at all, Professor," Hermione stated. Snape narrowed his eyes and then whirled away to stand over Neville's shoulder. Malfoy continued to snicker much to Hermione's displeasure. For the rest of the class, they kept silent, not including the occasional laugh from Malfoy, until Snape had dismissed them.  
Draco was thinking about his conversation with Hermione during potions class. Maybe, just maybe, Granger is okay. Maybe, I can look past her blood. No, that is impossible. She is beneath me. That doesn't mean I don't care for her. I simply can't control it. As long as I don't act on it. He was at an impasse. He loved her but knew he couldn't. It was difficult. Every day he tried to hate her, but his heart wouldn't let him.  
He made his way to the Room of Requirement to work on the vanishing cabinet. He had begun to spend almost all of his time there. He hardly ate or slept, and he was losing his mind. Sleeping there was better than having to go back to his dormitory with Teddy and Blaise. Malfoy had just read an interesting book and thought it had something to help with the cabinet. **

* * *

**Hermione Granger was currently sprinting down the corridors. How could I have possibly forgotten McGonagall's essay? She ran into a group of third years and stopped to apologize and pick up their stuff. "Oh...my...goodness, I am… so sorry," she panted. As soon as they were on their way, Hermione continued running toward the library. She bolted up a flight of steps, hopping a trick stair with ease. She was practically flying to the library. That is until she flew into a certain Prince of Slytherin.  
** **"** **Shitting Salazar!" he blurted as their head collided. They both fell to the ground clutching their throbbing skulls. Hermione groaned in pain. Of all the people I could have run into, she thought. She peeled her hands from her head to see if it was bleeding; it was. She crawled over to Malfoy and squinted down to inspect him. He was hunched over and blood was bleeding profusely from his forehead. He looked up at her, and his eyes widened in fear.  
** **"** **Get away you filthy mudblood!" he shrieked, "Your blood it is, I mean it's…"  
** **"** **Just like yours, shocked?" she chuckled bitterly. Malfoy's eyes widened. He didn't know what he was expecting. He knew she wouldn't have actual mud, but he thought it would be noticeable. Hermione muttered an easy healing spell and cleaned up her head. She rummaged in her bag and found a clean cloth to wipe the blood off. Then she bent forward and attempted to examine Malfoy's injury further. He scooted back until he was against the wall.  
** **"** **Is that really necessary?" she asked.  
** **"** **I will just go visit the hospital wing," Draco stated.  
** **"** **I can fix it right now though, really. Just move your hands," she instructed. Draco thought about it for a long while. If he went to see Madame Pomfrey, she would certainly question his current state. Begrudgingly he slowly lowered his hands. Hermione leaned in and Malfoy could see leftover specks of blood like freckles dotting her cheeks. He took a breath and accidentally inhaled some of her toxic scent. She smelled like toothpaste and books. His features began to relax as she worked her magic.  
Soon, he was all fixed and cleaned up. He pushed her off and got up to his feet. He stumbled but quickly regained his balance. She stood as well frowning at his sudden movements. "Move out of my way, mudblood, and don't ever touch me again or you will rue the day you were born!" he proclaimed menacingly.  
Hermione scowled and quickly replied, "At least my father is proud of me. Yours has to live with the disappointment of your constant failure to a mudblood." Malfoy came close, his eyes flashing dangerously.  
** **"** **Don't talk about my father," he said.  
** **"** **I will talk about him if I bloody well please."  
Malfoy growled and stomped away. So much for being polite earlier, she thought. She gathered her stuff and silently walked into the library to work on her essay for McGonagall.**

* * *

 **It was two o'clock in the morning and Hermione woke with a start in a hidden corner in the library. Madam Pince must not have noticed her here. She looked around and realized that she had fallen asleep, working on her essay. She hurriedly packed up her things and snuck out; if she stayed any later to finish, she would probably either be caught by Filch or fall asleep again. "Muffliato," she whispered to quiet her steps. Hermione was exhausted and her neck hurt from sleeping in that uncomfortable position.  
She reached the portrait hole and muttered, "Baubles." The Fat Lady murmured a little and swung open. Hermione crept inside and stopped to see Harry sitting on the couch by himself. She stopped in her tracks with surprise. "H-Harry, w-what are you doing awake?" she stammered.  
** **"** **I was waiting for you," Harry had a concerned look on his face, "I was worried. I heard about your fight with Malfoy and wanted to make sure he hadn't hurt you. Ron and I went to the hospital wing, but you weren't there. We asked around, but no one had seen you. Where were you?" Harry came over and embraced her in a hug.  
** **"** **I was in the library. I forgot McGonagall's essay," she admitted. Harry began to laugh.  
** **"** **You? You forgot an essay?" he chuckled softly. Hermione began to laugh too. It was a little unheard of. The pair laughed and separated but remained close. "Well, I am going to head up to bed," said Harry.  
** **"** **Me too."  
** **"** **Goodnight, 'Mione," Harry called as he went up the stairs to bed. After a minute, Hermione went up to her bed and snuggled down under the covers. She noticed Lavender's bed was empty. Hermione rolled her eyes and made a face. Typical, she must be with Ron. Hermione drifted off to sleep dreaming of finished transfiguration essays.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy couldn't sleep. This mission was tearing him apart. He slid out of bed and grabbed his cloak and wand. Without a sound, he left the dormitory and common room and ventured out into the halls. As a prefect, there wouldn't be as many repercussions for being out so late, but if Filch caught him, Malfoy could still get a few days of detention. He slinked through the corridors and wandered into the library. He walked up the rows of books, mindlessly inspecting each shelf.  
Suddenly, he heard a little noise. He jumped and pointed his wand toward it. He could make out the silhouette of something in a dark corner. He inched forward and heard the sound again. "Lumos," he breathed. His wand cast a ghostly light over the area. Malfoy let out a gasp, it was Hermione Granger. He came right up to the slumbering Gryffindor and realized she was snoring. He began to chuckle softly and saw her unfinished essay lying in front of her. She must have fallen asleep before she had finished it.  
He carefully picked up her essay and began to read it. Not surprisingly, it was very good and thorough. He pulled out a chair and sat down across from Hermione. He saw her quill and ink off to the side. He grabbed it and began to write. He finished up her essay. He used a spell to help replicate her handwriting and continued her major themes to the end. Satisfied, he looked down at his work. He looked up and smiled at how blissfully peaceful she looked. She let out and particularly loud snore, and he returned everything to its original location. He silently got up and crept behind a shelf.  
"Nox," he whispered, putting out the light. He mumbled a spell to wake her. He saw her jolt awake, and he snuck out before she could catch him. He walked back to bed. His eyes began to droop, and he yawned. He vaguely remembered saying the password and entering his dormitory before he clambered in bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed that! As always, review, follow, and favorite! Thanks!**


	6. Ghostwriter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter characters. :)

 **Author's Note:** Thank you all soooo much for all the views and favorites! I want to say a big thank you to ShadowSpecter5 who sent me a lovely review. It truly makes me unbelievably happy when I get a review from one of you. I appreciate you taking time out of your day to send me a review, and I try to respond to every review that I receive. I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but the scene in the hallway was a nod to Bex-chan's Isolation. Also, can I get some props for updating so quickly? If you haven't already, check out my blog where I post schedules for posting and extra info. The link is on my profile. I hope you like this next chapter! Don't forget to read, review, favorite, and follow!

* * *

 **His Sixth, His First**

 **Chapter Six: Ghostwriter**

"But I don't understand, I would have gone back to the common room if I had finished my essay," said Hermione, puzzled. She looked down at her essay with furrowed brows. A buttered piece of toast was in her hand and she was absentmindedly chewing it.

"I don't know why you're complaining," Ron said through a very full mouth, "I would kill to wake up and have my essays finished." Hermione looked up at him with a disapproving look.

"Honestly Ronald, chew your food," she sighed. She read and reread the section she didn't remember writing. Something was off about it. The tone was very similar, but not quite her style, and the handwriting was a little strange. Could I have really been so tired that I don't remember writing it and be so tired that I wrote with sloppier handwriting? She shrugged and put it away, best not to stress over it.

Harry and Ron were babbling on about quidditch sounding like two school girls with crushes. Hermione let her mind wander to potions and Malfoy's odd behavior. He had tried to initiate a civil conversation, granted it was about quidditch, but a conversation nonetheless. Maybe he was making strides and pushing past his prejudices. Hermione was hopeful but resigned to the fact that he probably would never get over his prejudices.

* * *

Malfoy was in a panic. He could not believe what he had done last night. What if Granger found out? What would she think? She was the smartest witch of their age and bound to figure it out. He was pacing in his dormitory. He would just have to avoid her all day. That was the only way. If she didn't see him, she wouldn't think about him and make the connection. Teddy walked into the dormitory and glared at Malfoy. They were still not on speaking terms and both were determined not to be the one to give in.

Malfoy gathered his things and hastily left to avoid another row with Teddy. He had a lot to think about already and a fight with Teddy was just one more thing to deal with. He entered the great hall, sat by himself, and promptly began eating toast. Draco heard the growing hooting signaling the mail. He looked up and saw his great eagle owl swoop down and drop off the Daily Prophet and what looked like a letter from home.  
He glanced at the paper and saw: 'Scrimgeour Succeeds Fudge.' The bold letters caught Malfoy's eye and he scanned the paper for the article.

Rufus Scrimgeour, previously Head of the Auror office in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, has succeeded Cornelius Fudge as Minister of Magic. The appointment has largely been greeted with enthusiasm by the Wizarding community, though rumors of a rift between the new Minister and Albus Dumbledore, newly reinstated Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, surfaced within hours of Scrimgeour taking office. Scrimgeour's representatives admitted that he had met with Dumbledore at once upon taking possession of the top job, but refused to comment on the topics under discussion. Albus Dumbledore is known to…

He scoffed as he turned the pages to continue reading. Typical Dumbledore to disapprove of everything.

Before he could continue reading, Pansy decided to attempt to sweet talk Malfoy. "What are you reading?" she hummed lightly in his ear. Malfoy let out an exasperated sigh. She leaned over and made sure to let her lips graze his cheek as she picked up the letter next to his plate. He moved to snatch the letter from Pansy, but she was too quick.

He growled threateningly, "Give… it… back…" He punctuated each word and moved to grab his wand. Pansy raised her eyebrows in surprise. She attempted to look innocent as he stepped closer.

"I'm sorry, Drakey-poo. Is this a letter from your parents? I bet they weren't too happy when we broke up. It's not too late you know," she said coyly. Draco let his eyes lazily gaze over her body. He took in her skinniness from starving herself and her face covered in makeup. He chortled and snatched the letter from her hand.

"I am not interested, Pansy," he stated before sitting back down. Pansy huffed and stomped away loudly. He continued nibbling at his piece of toast and opened the letter. It was indeed from his parents, but to his dread, it was written by his father. Malfoy did not like his father and hated the endless punishments he had received as a boy. He wished that he and his mother could leave that monster, but she was devoted to him and was scared of what would happen if she and Draco left. He began to read.

Draco,  
I see that you have not made any progress. The Dark Lord will not be pleased. I expect some results before the break that leaves you six weeks. If you are not successful I cannot stop the Dark Lord. Do not disappoint me.  
Your Father

He set the letter down. He knew what don't disappoint me meant. It meant pain if he did disappoint. It meant his mother getting hurt, and it meant he might never come back to Hogwarts again.

* * *

"What do you mean you still have the book?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Lower your voice people are looking," Harry whispered. Hermione turned and saw a couple of second years looking at them quizzically. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the courtyard talking about the potions textbook that belonged to the Half-Blood Prince.

"You told me you got rid of it ages ago!" she said more quietly.

"He sleeps with it every night like it is his teddy bear," Ron added.

"You knew he still had it and didn't tell me or tell him to get rid of it?!" Hermione half-whispered half-shouted angrily. Her eyes flashed dangerously and Ron took a step back.

"Look, Hermione, it has so many interesting things in it," Harry said in an attempt to defend himself.

"We don't know what those spells do! That book could have dark magic in it. Remember Riddle's diary?" Hermione pointed out. Harry didn't say anything. Hermione looked at both of them in exasperation before turning, shaking her head, and walking off muttering to herself. Harry and Ron caught, "Idiots...dangerous...trouble...McGonagall…"

"You think she'll turn you in, Harry?" Ron asked.

"No. She is not happy with us, but I don't think she would tell McGonagall." Harry and Ron followed behind Hermione, careful to give her space, on their way to Transfiguration.

When they arrived, Hermione seemed to have calmed down. They sat down next to her and pulled out their essays. Hermione looked down at her essay and began to wonder again. "I just find it odd. I have no memory of writing this last bit. I feel that I would have gone up to bed if I had finished, and this point here, that's something I would have never thought of. I mean it is a brilliant conclusion to make based off of the information, but it isn't what I planned to do."

"Stop grumbling about your essay being finished," complained Ron, "not all of us can have essays finish themselves." They had class with the Hufflepuffs today, which meant they didn't have to deal with Malfoy. McGonagall entered and promptly began class.

"Pass your essays to the front, please," said Professor McGonagall. There was a great shuffling as papers were passed forward and people began whispering.

"That was not an invitation to pass your thoughts to the person next to you as well," she said curtly. The room grew silent again and she smiled.

"Thank you. Now, today we will be covering transfiguration to turn things into bubbles. Mister Finnigan, if you would be so kind as to help me distribute these parrots." Seamus got up and began moving the birds in cages to each of the desks. Hermione turned back to Harry and Ron and attempted to continue their discussion from earlier.

"I really think you should turn it in, Harry, and tell McGonagall. You never know what could be in that book," scolded Hermione. Harry didn't bother responding and turned to pay attention to McGonagall's next instructions.

"If you turn to page 236 in your textbooks, you will see the description of proper wand movement for this spell," McGonagall continued, "Now, taking turns, raise your wand and repeat after me, Ebublio." The parrot in front of her transformed into a cloud of bubbles that began to float up to the top of the cage. "To reverse the spell, simply cast Reparifarge, which you should remember from previous classes." McGonagall returned the parrot to its original state with a quick flick of her wand and stepped away from the front. Students turned and began casting spells in an attempt to turn the parrots into bubbles. Squawking from distressed parrots echoed and bounced off the chamber walls. Hermione turned again, and had opened her mouth to reprimand Harry again, but was cut off by McGonagall.

"Miss Granger, perhaps you will demonstrate your master of bubble transfiguration before gossipping with Potter and Weasley," she suggested. Hermione's face grew a tinge pink and she quickly turned to her parrot.

She decisively pointed her wand, waved it, and calmly said, "Ebublio." Unsurprisingly, the parrot immediately turned into a cluster of bubbles that were slightly-colored red. McGonagall nodded approvingly before wordlessly restoring the parrot. A particularly loud squawk was heard and McGonagall turned to see Seamus' bird with fire on its tail feathers. She quickly whisked away and hollered, "Mister Finnigan, put out your bird!"

Hermione, having effortlessly completed the task, began talking again. The three could not be heard over the chaos and knew no one was listening.  
"I am not getting rid of the book, Hermione. Would you rather I have it, or Malfoy? He could get it and use all of these 'evil spells,'" retorted Harry.

"We don't know that Malfoy will get it; it could stay with McGonagall or Dumbledore for years," responded Hermione.

"I agree with Harry. I think we should keep it, said Ron. Hermione huffed in indignation and did not comment again. She turned to watch the chaos unfolding across the classroom. Her thoughts went back to her essay and how she couldn't remember finishing it. McGonagall was casting incantation after incantation, but somehow Seamus' fire was spell-resistant.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was really feeling the sleep deprivation. He was in Professor Binns' already boring History of Magic Class, which meant extreme drowsiness, and with his mission, he was exhausted. His eyelids fluttered shut and quickly reopened. "Maybe just a few seconds of sleep," he thought to himself. He let his eyelids flutter shut.  
"Oy, Malfoy, get up," Blaise said. Malfoy woke with a start and saw Blaise standing over him. For a minute, Malfoy thought that Blaise had chosen his side, or that Teddy was here to apologize, but he saw that class was over and everyone was leaving. Blaise didn't wait for Malfoy and left with the rest of the class. Malfoy looked at the board and copied down the assignment. He left the classroom by himself and walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts. This argument with Teddy was stupid; he wanted to talk to his friends again, and if Teddy was going to be immature and not apologize, Malfoy would just have to do it.

Malfoy walked up to Teddy and exhaled deeply. Teddy gave him a look like Malfoy was something he had just scraped off the bottom of his shoes. Malfoy grimaced and slowly said, "I am sorry for getting mad at you." He had an expression like it physically pained him. Blaise and Teddy smiled and burst into laughter.

"Was it really that bad, apologizing?" Teddy asked between laughs.

"Shove off!" Malfoy growled with a smile. He took a seat next to his friends, glad that things were back to normal.

"I am sorry, too. I shouldn't have said that," said a remorseful Teddy.

"You only told the truth," Malfoy admitted. The three smiled and turned to face the front.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed that, loves! Don't forget to read, review, follow, and favorite! The next chapter should be up soon!

curlygirlyb


	7. Spilled Beans

**Disclaimer:** HP characters are still not mine.

 **Author's Note:** What is up, lovelies? It is late and I am updating super quickly! Go me! I actually have time to write cause of fall break. Don't be surprised if there are more updates this week. This chapter is a little shorter than others, but the last chapter was longer than normal and I am updating very quickly. Don't forget to check out my blog and read, review, favorite, and follow!

* * *

 **His Sixth, His First**

 **Chapter Seven: Spilled Beans**

Hermione was in transfiguration. McGonagall was passing back their essays from a few days prior. McGonagall arrived at Hermione's desk. "That was an interesting point at the end of your essay. It was unexpected from you, and just shows how hard you worked on it." McGonagall approvingly handed Hermione's essay over with top marks.

"I swear. If you say one more thing about not remembering your essay, I will hex you," Ron threatened jokingly. Hermione glanced over the essay again. Something was familiar about the ending. The style of writing was hers, but not quite. It was if some was trying to imitate her writing. If someone else did write it, they would have to be smart and a sixth year, otherwise they wouldn't know what Hermione was writing an essay about.

Harry and Ron would have just woken her; they wouldn't have finished it for her. Hermione dejectedly placed her essay in her bag and faced toward McGonagall.

* * *

Malfoy was headed to potions. This was the first time that he would not be able to avoid Hermione since finishing her essay. He walked in with Teddy and Blaise and stood with them as long as he possibly could. Snape whisked in, and he begrudgingly returned to his seat. He avoided making eye contact with Hermione and kept to himself. He could tell that Hermione was surprised when he didn't address her with some snide comment. She seemed pleased by it and decided not to spoil it by drawing attention to the fact that he hadn't insulted her.

Snape gave the class instructions for that day's potion. Hermione and Malfoy copied them down and were about to get started when Hermione gave Malfoy's handwriting a quizzical look. "What is it, Granger?" Malfoy drawled in an attempt to mask his paranoia.

"Oh, nothing. I just didn't realize you wrote your 't's like that," she commented.

"Like, what? That is how they are supposed to look. Are you daft?" he rudely responded.

She rolled her eyes and ignored his insult. "No, I mean your 't's curve at the bottom. See?" She pointed to a 't' on his paper and then to one on hers.

"So?" he said.

"So, nothing. It's just different."

Malfoy began to panic. Had he just given himself away? He hastily walked to the store cupboard to retrieve the honey water, mint sprigs, stewed mandrake, and syrup of hellebore for their Volubilis potion. He took his time in the cupboard. He was trying to think of a way out of this mess.

Finally, he gathered everything before Hermione came to see what was taking him so long. He set everything down on the desk and saw Hermione was already simmering the other ingredients. He watched her carefully measure out the honey water. Her face was deep in concentration as she poured it in until the potion became pink color. Malfoy began heating the cauldron and the two waited without talking until the potion turned orange.

"Pass me the mint, please," Hermione directed. Malfoy passed the mint he had already finely chopped. Hermione looked at it appraisingly before decisively nodding and adding it. He gave a slight smile before catching himself and frowning.

* * *

Hermione hesitantly decided to start a conversation. She didn't know how he would react after their incident with the blood in the hallway. He was friendly that day in potions, so maybe she should try again. "A funny thing happened the other day," she tentatively began. Malfoy harrumphed but did not protest or insult her, so she continued, "I was in the library finishing the essay that I forgot and I fell asleep. When I woke up, the essay was completed, but I don't remember finishing it and the writing was off."

Malfoy froze. Hermione turned to face him. "What is it?" she asked puzzled.

"The potion is blue. We need to add the remaining mint," he said avoiding her question. She stirred in the rest of the mint but did not stop analyzing his face. He seemed off, almost like he knew something or was uncomfortable with the question.

"What is wrong? Do you know something?" she persisted. He gathered himself before making eye contact and easily lying.

"No," he exhaled. She didn't say anything but did not look satisfied with his answer. Malfoy added the stewed mandrake, and they watched the potion turn orange. Hermione dropped a few drops of syrup of hellebore, and the potion immediately turned a vibrant blue. Hermione was pleased and heated the potion again. Malfoy began writing down the observations they had made with each ingredient addition for the homework. Hermione did the same and the potion slowly turned red.

"That's a good sign," she noted, "Now, we just wait until it turns yellow and shoots sparks." He looked around the room to look at everyone else's' cauldrons. He was not surprised to see that Neville and Goyle were failing miserably. Goyle looked cluelessly down at the green goop in their cauldron, while Neville looked like he might pass out from fear of Snape's imminent wrath. Teddy and Seamus were trying to reduce the size of the fire beneath their cauldron, and Harry and Blaise's potion was red but too dark of a shade.

Malfoy and Hermione had the best potion from what Malfoy could see. Snape might even be pleased with their results. The potion had moved from red to a reddish-yellow and was close to being finished. Hermione and Malfoy watched as it finally turned to a pleasant shade of yellow and emitted a series of sparks that called Snape over. Snape scrutinized their potion before nodding and leaving to scold Neville.

"Well, he didn't insult it or us. That means we did a good job," Hermione said relieved. They cleaned up their desk and finished writing observations. Hermione was intently focused on her paper. She finished writing and watched him finish. Her eyes grew wide with recognition.

"Why are you staring at me?!" Malfoy asked defensively. He grabbed his parchment and turned so she couldn't see him writing. Hermione was confused. The 't's on Malfoy's parchment matched the 't's from her essay. " _However_ ," Hermione thought, " _Malfoy would never do something like that for me unless he knew he could get something out of it."_ She decided to confront him after class and began working on her analysis of the ingredients for homework.

Fifteen minutes later, Snape dismissed them. Hermione grabbed her bag and quickly let Harry and Ron know that she would meet them shortly. She quickly caught up to him and got his attention.

"What is it mudblood?" Malfoy demanded. He was with Blaise and Teddy, and they had turned to look at her quizzically. Hermione attempted to pull Draco to the side so they could talk in private. He shoved her off and looked like she had burned his skin. She withdrew her hand, and his features settled. She gave him an urgent look. Malfoy turned to Teddy and Blaise, shrugged and stepped to the side out of earshot.

"Was it you?" Hermione asked urgently.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Are you the one who finished my essay?" she hissed. Malfoy's expression changed to one of slight panic but quickly returned to his cool demeanor. Hermione caught the subtle shift.

"You know something," she persisted, "I know you do."

"Bloody hell, Granger. Why would I do something for you?" inquired Malfoy.

"I don't know, but I know you know something."

"Read my lips. I. Don't. Fucking. Know."

He got closer with every word until they were mere inches apart. He could feel her soft breath on his lips and smelled toothpaste. She looked surprised at how close he was. He felt an urge in his insides.

"Fine," she whispered, "You don't know why you finished my essay." That was it. He was enraged. He tore away and was fuming. He was stupid, so stupid. How could he believe he could hoodwink Hermione Granger? He grabbed Teddy and Blaise and marched down the corridor, knocking terrified first years out of the way.

Before he got too far, Hermione called out, "May I just say, that was some fine writing. Thank you." She smiled and watched him shudder at her sentiment.

* * *

"What was that about?" asked Teddy. Draco shook his head and kept walking. He guided Teddy and Blaise to the common room and sat them down. He looked around and scared a few second years out with a glare.

"Hermione thinks that I finished her essay," he confided. Teddy and Blaise looked confused. Malfoy sighed and explained what had happened in the corridor. Once he finished Teddy and Blaise looked at him expectantly.

"So… did you?" Blaise inquired.

"Yes," started Malfoy, "but I didn't think when I did it."

"That's obvious," responded Teddy.

"What do I do?" Malfoy asked desperately.

"There is nothing you can do," answered Blaise.

* * *

"You mean to tell me that Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, finished your essay? And he didn't ask for anything in return? Or hex you? Or? I am very confused," said Harry. Hermione nodded earnestly.

"I don't believe it. That weasel would never do anything like that, ever," declared Ron.

"He didn't admit it, but it was him. I know it was. He looked petrified when I confronted him in the corridor," Hermione confessed. The three continued to think in silence, shocked from the latest development.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Let me know what you thought!

curlygirlyb


End file.
